


In Sickness or in Health

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Holiday Fic!Gift<br/>Prompt: "Something Kurbastian" (I was fighting a cold, so this happened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness or in Health

It took Kurt longer than he’d like to admit to notice that something was wrong with Sebastian. They both had very hectic schedules that month, with Kurt in the finishing touches of a new line and Sebastian in mediation on a case. Other than a quick kiss good morning and falling into the same bed at night, they hadn’t had a real chance to be together in a couple of weeks.

Which is why Kurt had no idea that Sebastian was getting sick until it had gotten bad.  
“Bas, are we out of tissues?”

“Why, babe, did you use them all up… thinking about me last night?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “It’s flu season so I bought a bunch of boxes last month, but I just looked in the linen closet and we’re all out. Am I going nuts? Have you seen them?”

Kurt walked out of the bathroom where he’d been putting the finishing touches on his hair to find his boyfriend struggling to tie his tie in their bedroom mirror. That was the first sign that something was up: Sebastian could tie a Windsor knot in his sleep.

“Bas? Are you alright?”

Sebastian turned towards Kurt, his eyes just slightly unfocused and his nose looking shinier and redder than usual.

“Yeah babe. Course.”

“Seriously? Because your tie is in knots and you look like Rudolph.”

It was Sebastian’s turn to roll his eyes. “Wow, love you too, babe. Not abusive at all.”

“Oh shut up and come here.” Kurt walked towards his boyfriend, grabbing his tie and pulling him forward. He looked into Sebastian’s eyes before placing the back of his hand on the taller man’s forehead.

“Whatcha doing, ‘mom’?”

“You’re sick.”

“Well that’s kind.”

“Shut up, Bas. I mean it, you’ve got the flu or something. Did you use up all the tissues?”

Sebastian winked. “Maybe I did.”

Kurt slapped Sebastian’s bicep. “I’m being serious! There’s no way you’re going in to work today, Bas. You’ve got a fever and you look like shit.”

“Fuck that!” Sebastian scoffed. “I’ve gotta review the Henderson case for tomorrow, we’re meeting with his lawyers and I need to make sure everything is in order.”

“One of the other partners can do that.”

“Maybe, but not as good as I can.”

“Well you could try being less of a perfectionist in the office and stop to worry about your own health!”

Kurt glared at Sebastian, his eyes blazing. Sebastian wilted just a bit under his boyfriend’s gaze.

“Kurt…”

“No, I said shut up. Now get out of that suit and into some pajamas, and get back in bed. I’m working from home today to make sure you don’t do anything stupid. Now, what kind of soup do you want?”

Seb’s eyes widened at his boyfriend’s dominant tone.

“Um… chicken noodle?”

Kurt nodded. “Right. Now, pajamas!”

Sebastian had no choice but to follow Kurt’s orders. Once he was back in bed, it didn’t take long for his flu-addled brain to fall back asleep. When Kurt came back to check on him, he was already knocked out, but he forced him to wake up enough to take some medicine.

“There, now you can sleep it off. Get back to your snoring, Bas.”

“Don’t snore.” He mumbled.

Kurt scoffed. “Right, that must’ve been the lawnmower I had running in here.”

Kurt set to his own work in their home office, periodically checking on Sebastian, who slept until lunchtime. And if he happened to take a quick video on his cell phone of his snoring boyfriend, he couldn’t be blamed. When he heard Sebastian stirring, Kurt was ready with more medicine and the chicken noodle soup.

“Ugh, seriously? More drugs? Are you trying to kill me?”

“Yes, my diabolical plan is to help you kick this cold through rest and modern medicine so that I can later poison you when you’re at full health. Much more satisfying way to kill your boyfriend, you know.”

Sebastian attempted to retort, but his words were quickly lost in a coughing fit.

“You know,” Kurt mused. “I do kind of like you like this. A little less bark.”

“You love my bark.”

“And your bite.” Kurt purred, smiling when his boyfriend responded by groaning and falling back onto his pillow.

“No teasing! Not when I’m too sick to do anything about it!”

“Ah, so the big strong man admits to being sick?”

“…I admit nothing.”

Kurt sighed, standing up and patting Sebastian’s arm.

“Alright, hot shot, go back to sleep, I’ve got more work to get done. We can’t all be lazy.”

He grabbed the empty bowl and walked from the room to Sebastian’s yells.

“I’m not lazy, damn it! I’m a prisoner in my own apartment!”

“Go to sleep, Bas!” Kurt sang as he shut the bedroom door.

Sebastian was still sleeping at dinner time, so Kurt heated some leftovers for himself and put the finishing touches on his work for the day, sending his last few emails before cleaning up the kitchen and going to check on his patient.

He found Seb blinking back into consciousness.

“So, how’s the sicky?”

Sebastian lifted his arms behind his head, stretching his back and moaning a little when it cracked.

“Better, actually.”

Kurt glared. “No lying, Bas.”

“I’m serious! You’re a great nurse, y’know?”

“Nurse?”

“Fine, sorry Doctor Hummel. Just gotta work on that bedside manner.”

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed, running his hand up and down his boyfriend’s arm.

“You should probably take some more medicine and get back to sleep. With any luck you’ll be able to go to work tomorrow, if you promise to take it easy.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and it seemed a much easier task than it had been that morning.

“Fine. Whatever you say, babe.”

“Damn right.” Kurt said with a cocky grin.

They sat for a moment, just looking at each other, until Sebastian broke the silence, his voice soft.

“…Kurt? Thanks. For taking care of me.”

“Of course, Bas.” He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
